


Maybe Anger is Just Sadness Locked Away

by kitkat1003



Series: Elemental Spirits and Things We Can't Control [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, My AU, all about Fire, but are mostly mentioned, some of the others appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat1003/pseuds/kitkat1003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a reunion is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Anger is Just Sadness Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the first story in this series!

Air and Water and Earth look at Fire, beaten and tired and sad. They all to scream at Fire, because Fire is the reason the world suffers, the reason the world needs to rebuild, but the aching sadness in Fire's core pushes all those thoughts away.

Fire could not help it, they realize.

Air could fly to the heights, far away from any benders reach. Water could fall to the depths of the ocean, where no one could find them. Earth could disappear into the core of the planet, could earthquake their anger away.

Fire could not leave.

Fire had to stay, to watch each Avatar, close to the original or completely different, because the life of man needs Fire, no matter the bender or non-bender, because Fire is life and warmth, the same way Water is life and healing. Fire had to stay, aching and hurting, until they became bitter, and their desires became twisted and wrong, and they attacked every fire bender with the desire to _destroy_ , to _kill the Avatar_ because they couldn't stand to see another mockery of their child.

* * *

_"Fire!" Their child had called, in the years before there are numbers for them, bringing forth the spirit and hugging them. "I missed you! Where have you been?"_

_" **Everywhere** ," Fire replied. Their child hugged them tighter. _

_"Well, don't leave for that long, okay?"_

_" **Of course, my child**."_

* * *

But their child was _dead_ , dead because the elements could not control themselves. Now, each Avatar could live long, because the spirits of each reincarnation soothed the elements when they became restless. Fire could not stand it.

It wasn't _fair_.

So, Fire corrupted the members of the royal family, made them as twisted as they were, and brought the division between elements.

* * *

Then, Aang appeared, and Fire's anger vanished.

But, they could not undo what they had done.

_**I'm sorry, my child, I'm so sorry please forgive me I've hurt you so much-** _

Fire reached out to those left, those few who still believed in peace and still had hope.

_**Zuko!** _

_**Do not let your father hurt you this way!** _

_**You are your own person!** _

With each of their calls, the good in fire benders, the protective spirit, the kind warmth, the beautiful light, grew, and Fire almost believed it would be okay.

Then, Aang was falling, because Azula- _one Fire could not save, no matter how hard they tried_ -shot him, and the cycle was going to end.

_**This wasn't what I wanted I didn't mean to I'm so sorry.** _

Water saved the day, moon spirit guiding the boy's spirit back to his body, and Fire waited, ashamed.

* * *

And, finally, the war was over, and Fire was alone. The elements stared down on Fire, piercing gazes, and Fire waited for punishment.

Suddenly, Fire was swept up into a hug.

" _ **It is alright, old friend**_ ," Earth rumbled, and Air nodded, wind whipping Fire's flames gently.

" ** _Yeah! You were just hurting! And it turned out okay in the end!_** " Water approached as Air spoke, and Fire watched them apprehensively. Water had never liked them, it was in their nature, especially since fire benders had hurt so much of Water's land. So what would they do?

Water formed a hand and patted Fire , and though steam rose between them, Fire understood.

" ** _I fear you like to pretend you are fine until you are unable to_** ," Water spoke, their gentle voice washing over Fire like calming waves.

And finally, _finally_ , Fire's flames brighten, and they hope, and they believe, _just once more_ , that everything would be okay.

And in that moment, everything is.

* * *

"Fire!"

" ** _Yes, Aang_**?"

"The first Avatar is asking where have you been."

" ** _Everywhere, Aang_** ," There is a chuckle, and it is both happy and sad.

" _ **Everywhere**_."


End file.
